


The Genuine Luxury of Belonging to Someone

by sweeterthankarma



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, domestic cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 15:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16043531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/pseuds/sweeterthankarma
Summary: She hadn’t thought she was capable of love like this, or of love at all, really.But when Adena walks in, jacket loose on her shoulders as strands of dark hair peek out of today’s purple hijab, Kat bites back a smile and fails.





	The Genuine Luxury of Belonging to Someone

Kat knows Adena is home when the lock clicks, followed by the sound of the door shutting against the hinges. The wood creaks, barely, and she only notices because it’s a noise she’s trained her ears to be alert to, even if she has headphones in and her mind is elsewhere. She’s kind of proud of herself for it because it’s actually not an easy feat; Adena is always stealthy quiet, ultra considerate.

If she’s being transparent —  and she isn’t always good at that —  Kat is proud of herself,  _ period. _ The sincere, genuine luxury of belonging to someone and having someone be her own right back was always out of the realm of possibility for her when she was younger; she hadn’t thought she was capable of love like this, or of love at all, really.  

But when Adena walks in, jacket loose on her shoulders as strands of dark hair peek out of today’s purple hijab, Kat bites back a smile and fails. 

    “What?” Adena asks.

Kat pulls her close. “Nothing, I’m just happy you’re home.”

Adena’s gaze on her is soft and sweet when she folds into her side and murmurs against her cheek, between kisses, “me too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I miss these two, and I especially miss their happiness. Come talk to me at my Tumblr anytime (@sweeterthankarma) to talk about how they deserved better. I have faith in their endgame, but still.


End file.
